vo_vocaloidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirone Kukiko
Details: Names Translation: White Sound, Snow Child Birthday: 30th May Age: 13 Character item: White Rabbit Doll (AKA White Bunny Angel) Pink Rabbit Doll (AKA Pink Bunny Loli) Related Characters: Kagamine Ren/Len (Master), Shirone Kagami (Twin Older Brother) VO Creator: Kumo Yume __________________________________ About the Character: #Kukiko is a child that was taken away from her real family and was raised as the heir of the Underworld alongside her twin older brother by the name of Shirone Kagami. #It was known that she doesn't show expressions on her face. #She doesn't get along with others very well but when it comes to Kagamine Ren, then she'll listen to whatever he has to say and will do what he tells her to. #Her clothing style were mainly taken off: Alice and the Will of the Abyss from Pandora Hearts with some changes to the colour and style of the clothing. #Kukiko was said to be an upgraded version (or an older version) of Futako Yumi ___________________________________ NOTE: #Futako Yumi's information shall not be added as a result because her information will be almost exact with Shirone Kukiko except she'll be only 8 years old in age. ___________________________________ History about the Character: :The Story of how Shirone Kukiko was created (The Song: Re_Birthday was pretty much describe it): :All alone, stuck in a dark room with no one around, Futako Yumi was just sitting there waiting for someone to call her name once again. Hearing a familiar voice telling her, "The girl who has sinned the following crimes, you are on the other side of eternity...To get out of this place and the room...". After hearing the voice all her memories came flashing by one by one of the times she spent with the Prince as the Head Housemaid. Looking at her arms she finds red handcuffs, which reminded her of the colour of blood. Then down onto her feets she finds blue chains on it then thinks it reminds her of the people's tears of sympathy. A beautiful voice was then heard from the distance as Yumi was hearing then wonders who was singing the song. Time spent in the dark room she wondered why the voice she was hearing was coming closer yet healing her wounded heart at the same time. So thinking of the beautiful song she hears Yumi decided to add new lyrics to the song that she was slowly thinking of with tears down her face. From the crack on the ceiling a light came out of it, Yumi looked at it and knew that it was some kind of message to her . Then the same familiar voice came back to her saying, "It's not that your sins aren't tolerated or being impossible." Listening and not noticing the red handcuffs around her wrist break with a voice saying, "After this, you'll be reborn in some place else," then the chains around her ankle breaks saying, "Today is the day of your new birthday." After that Yumi turned around then sees a light that she follows it, reaching her hands her surrounding changed into whiteness. Next moment Yumi opened her eyes as someone else, looking into the mirror she sees a girl with really, long white hair staring at her back. Once their hands touch, their hearts became one and that was how Shirone Kukiko was born with Futako Yumi merged within her.